


Language, Please

by MonsterInDaBerth



Series: Super-Strengthed Sexy Times [3]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Disobedience, F/M, Kinda, Language, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInDaBerth/pseuds/MonsterInDaBerth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Dust can't seem to watch her mouth so Colossus decides to punish her in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao can you believe I wrote all of this in under an hour cuz I sure as hell can't X3

“Apologize,” Colossus grumbled into her ear, undoubtedly hoping she'd take the easy route. 

“Fuck off.” Angel Dust's cockiness dwindled as a sharp thrust caught her off guard before she could even finished her curse. 

Her hands gripped at nothing as the hold on her wrists tightened. Back pushed against the wall while Angel was filled with Colossus’ thick cock. 

What a punishment this was. 

“Nggh!” Her toes curled as the thrusts got slower but more powerful. “That all you got, dickwad?” She let out a chuckle of supposed smugness as Angel's breathing became uneven. 

“Language, please,” His voice was surprisingly calm, deep and commanding, but calm non the less. Angel Dust had to admit that the false annoyance in his eyes was convincing at first glance, causing her to feel that uncanny need to defy him.

“God, just g-get on with it,” she demanded, “I'm getting bored.” The super-strengthed mutant kicked the back of his legs half-heartedly to urge him on. 

Colossus’ right hand immediately went down, leaving the other to keep her in place. What dumbfounded her was that his hand travel past her nipple piercings and went straight down to her pussy. 

A bare finger rubbed her clit, getting a mewl out of her extremely quick. “Gah! Ahh!” He showed no mercy as he tugged and kneaded her clit forcefully.

Pleasure rolled through her, her legs twitching and abdomin tightening. They hadn't been so rough involving her clit very often so when Colossus began to pound into her at the same time she let out a scream. 

Her pussy began to spasm around his cock, Angel Dust's eyes glazed over as her gasps for air just became whines. When Angel approached her climax, Colossus stopped completely. 

Her eyes found his, both of were filled with irritation. “Apologize,” He growled, brows furrowed and cock slipping out of her dripping heat. While she could've ended the game right there Angel Dust couldn't help herself by continuing to egg him on. 

“No.” Too wound up to come up with witty comebacks she settled for pure disobedience. As a sly smirk was sent his way Colossus groaned from the ache he felt in his loins. 

“Such a naughty angel,” he muttered as they began the cycle over again. Angel Dust moaned when he started to move again. Competativness was such an interesting trait to have in the bedroom. She couldn't think of a better way to spend their Saturday night.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they both had mind-blowing orgasms and lived happily ever after XD amazing what 2 smoothies can do for you in the long run, I'm so hype rn


End file.
